1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to testing apparatuses, and more particularly to a performance testing apparatus for heat pipes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a heat pipe is generally a vacuum-sealed pipe. A porous wick structure is provided on an inner face of the pipe, and phase changeable working media employed to carry heat is included in the pipe. Generally, according to where the heat is input or output, a heat pipe has three sections: an evaporating section, a condensing section and an adiabatic section between the evaporating section and the condensing section.
In use, the heat pipe transfers heat from one place to another place mainly by exchanging heat through phase change of the working media. Generally, the working media is a liquid such as alcohol or water and so on. When the working media in the evaporating section of the heat pipe is heated up, it evaporates, and a pressure difference is thus produced between the evaporating section and the condensing section in the heat pipe. The resultant vapor with high enthalpy rushes to the condensing section and condenses there. Then the condensed liquid reflows to the evaporating section along the wick structure. This evaporating/condensing cycle continually transfers heat from the evaporating section to the condensing section. Due to the continual phase change of the working media, the evaporating section is kept at or near the same temperature as the condensing section of the heat pipe. Heat pipes are used widely owing to their great heat-transfer capability.
In order to ensure the effective working of the heat pipe, the heat pipe generally requires testing before being used. The maximum heat transfer capacity (Qmax) and the temperature difference (ΔT) between the evaporating section and the condensing section are two important parameters in evaluating performance of the heat pipe. When a predetermined quantity of heat is input into the heat pipe through the evaporating section thereof, thermal resistance (Rth) of the heat pipe can be obtained from ΔT, and the performance of the heat pipe can be evaluated. The relationship between these parameters Qmax, Rth and ΔT is Rth=ΔT/Qmax. When the input quantity of heat exceeds the maximum heat transfer capacity (Qmax), the heat cannot be timely transferred from the evaporating section to the condensing section, and the temperature of the evaporating section increases rapidly.
A typical method for testing the performance of a heat pipe is to first insert the evaporating section of the heat pipe into a liquid at constant temperature; after a period of time the temperature of the heat pipe will become stable, then a temperature sensor such as a thermocouple, a resistance thermometer detector (RTD) or the like can be used to measure ΔT between the liquid and the condensing section of the heat pipe to evaluate the performance of the heat pipe. However, Rth and Qmax can not be obtained by this test, and the performance of the heat pipe can not be reflected exactly by this test.
Referring to FIG. 10, a related performance testing apparatus for heat pipes is shown. The apparatus has a resistance wire 1 coiling round an evaporating section 2a of a heat pipe 2, and a water cooling sleeve 3 functioning as a heat sink and enclosing a condensing section 2b of the heat pipe 2. In use, electrical power controlled by a voltmeter and an ammeter flows through the resistance wire 1, whereby the resistance wire 1 heats the evaporating section 2a of the heat pipe 2. At the same time, by controlling flow rate and temperature of cooling liquid entering the cooling sleeve 3, the heat input at the evaporating section 2a can be removed from the heat pipe 2 by the cooling liquid at the condensing section 2b, whereby a stable operating temperature of adiabatic section 2c of the heat pipe 2 is obtained. Therefore, Qmax of the heat pipe 2 and ΔT between the evaporating section 2a and the condensing section 2b can be obtained by temperature sensors 4 at different positions on the heat pipe 2.
However, in the test, the related testing apparatus has the following drawbacks: a) it is difficult to accurately determine lengths of the evaporating section 2a and the condensing section 2b which are important factors in determining the performance of the heat pipe 2; b) heat transference and temperature measurement may easily be affected by environmental conditions; and, c) it is difficult to achieve sufficiently intimate contact between the heat pipe and the heat source and between the heat pipe and the heat sink, which results in uneven performance test results of the heat pipe. Furthermore, due to awkward and laborious assembly and disassembly in the test, the testing apparatus can be only used in the laboratory, and can not be used in the mass production of heat pipes.
In mass production of heat pipes, a large number of performance tests are needed, and the apparatus is used frequently over a long period of time; therefore, the apparatus not only requires good testing accuracy, but also requires easy and accurate assembly to the heat pipes to be tested. The testing apparatus affects the yield and cost of the heat pipes directly; therefore, testing accuracy, facility, speed, consistency, reproducibility and reliability need to be considered when choosing the testing apparatus. Therefore, the testing apparatus needs to be improved in order to meet the demand for mass production of heat pipes.
What is needed, therefore, is a high performance testing apparatus for heat pipes suitable for use in mass production of heat pipes.